


Looking In The Mirror

by Anime_loving1



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Dysphoria, Body Image, F/M, Hak loves her all, Jobs!, Kissing, Love Stories, No Manga Spoilers, Tears, Triggers, adult au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_loving1/pseuds/Anime_loving1
Summary: She caught herself thinking about her body image. Fantasy is quite different from reality though.
Relationships: Son Hak & Yona, Son Hak/Yona
Kudos: 38





	Looking In The Mirror

Yona woke up feeling absolutely guilty. She had nothing to feel guilty about but she felt the need to. Hak was spending the night for a while since his old man’s family house needed renovations. She helped him out, what is there to feel bad about? 

She got out of her very, fluffy bed and scratched the scalp of her head. 

“What am I doing?” Was a question Yona asked herself everyday. She was a history teacher at Kouka high school with others she befriended on the way. She wondered if her father understood why a trust fund baby like her wanted to work at a public school like she was. “As if.” 

“Princess! I’m using the bathroom to shave for a moment.” Hak shouted from a few rooms down. Yona’s three bedroom apartment was humble, to say the least. It was afforded nicely and decorated with furniture that screamed “crash at my place since it’s the closest from the bar.” Yes, messy from her coworkers who picked out their own rooms. 

“Okay!” Yona yelled back. She realized that if she doesn’t pick out her outfit she won’t have the time to shower and dry her hair afterwards. Yona walked to her closet and looked at the side filled with work clothes. There were pencil skirts, blouses, her most comfortable pants, and more. 

Digging around she found her most favorite plaid dress back in the day. Excited, Yona pulled it out and thought of the memories she had the years back. Hook-ups, late night drive-thrus, and even small childish break-ups. She slipped her sleepwear off and looked inside for her cutest bra and panty set to put on. She pulled the dress hanger off and tried to slip on the dress over her head. It didn’t work. Remembering the mostly unused zipper on the side, she unzipped it and tried again. Nope. 

She sighed. Putting the dress under her she slid the dress on until it hit her thighs and stopped. She pulled a little but the waist was too tight. 

Looking up from the dress around her knees to her full view mirror. The sight was… ugly. Her thighs were pressed together, stomach curved in the front, and it looked like signs of stretch marks forming on her hips. 

“What the hell? I’m 24…?” Was that a good excuse? Yona slowly went over to her bed and bent down to look under it. She looked over a few containers until she found her old scale she used when she did archery. Pulling it out, she looked at the screen as it showed zero for now. Stepping out into it, she almost didn’t want to look. She was about 123 averagely in high school and even really early 20’s. 

She grew around two inches so a few extra pounds- she looked down. The number ‘139’ sat comfortably in the scale seemingly glaring back at her. 

“S- seventeen pounds?” Now, normally, Yona wasn’t really the type to complain. Yet, the hidden self Consciousness started overwork on her brain. 

“Was I always this big? Did people ever see my stomach at work or when I went out? How long have I looked like this?” Yona was fretting. Stressing. Disgusted. She thought about all the moments her shirt might’ve ran up, when she sat down or relaxed at work, even when she sat in ex’s laps. “How many times did I gain these few years? Should I start keeping track of this?” Yona didn’t worry about getting ready for work but getting a diet done in her head. Every time she got coffee or ate out smacked her face in. 

She didn’t notice when small tears crept in her eyes. She peeled the dress from down her legs and looked back under her bed. Old boxes filled with other, tragic clothing haunted her. 

“I wouldn’t be able to fill half my wardrobe?” She spoke out loud this time. She looked back at the mirror. She had gotten herself this underwear set because she thought it looked nice. The feeling of feeling secretly sexy and cute now turned the faucet more. Work. The faucet turned more thinking how people would turn and look if she was to wear any of her tighter clothes. 

Hak. She was crying now. What if he saw her like this? She sniffed. He didn’t date a lot but his type was always somehow beautiful. She didn’t have the hair, face, or now even body to think of winning him over. She wrinkled her eyes together as she kept picking out imperfections and cried. 

“Princess?” Her heart ached. “Princess, are you okay?” 

“Don’t come in.” Yona deadly stated.

“What’s happening? Are you up yet?” She heard the door knob turn a little as he heard a slight tease in his voice. 

“No- Wait!” He didn’t. He fully turned the knob open to reveal a tear stained girl that was half dressed. “What…” 

Yona stared widely at him like a deer in headlights. The seconds counted down before Hak took a step in shock. “Yona?” 

He hadn’t called her by her first name like that since her mother had died. 

“I told you don’t come in.” Yona’s body dripped behind her closet door in hope he would turn and leave her crying session to herself. 

“Yona, why are you crying?” Hak quickly walked in and closed the door behind himself. He glanced around the room until he saw the scale. Then the dress. Then the mirror reflected onto himself. “Oh, Yona.” Hak softly groaned. 

Behind the door sat the maiden with her knees to her chest. She felt the disgusting fat pressing together making her want to hurl. 

“Yona, what’s your scale doing out?” Hak’s footsteps could be heard. 

“Don’t cross over, Hak. I- I don’t want you to see me like this.” 

“I don’t care about the lacey-“ 

“I don’t want you to see me looking like a pig! I- gained… so much damn weight. I look ugly now.” Yona began the waterworks again. “I’ll call in sick-“ 

“Yona, you look lovely. A few pounds don’t change a person.” 

“I gained seventeen.” She whispered the number.

“Huh?” He started to step closer.

“I said I gained seventeen!” Yona now wailed. She just did the most embarrassing thing in history.

“That’s seventeen kisses.” Hak then closed the closet door letting Yona start to fall backwards. He catched her though and pulled her up by her shoulders and maneuvered until they were in a bridal position. 

“Seventeen kisses?” Yona asked quietly. 

“Seventeen kisses. In all the places I love.” Hak set her down on her feet. “Close your eyes, Princess.” 

She barely had time to process before he began… loving her. He started off picking up a bundle of her hair. Yona didn’t know if he was smelling it or feeling it before she heard a sound indicating a kiss. 

He then moved down grabbing her hands and kissing them both. Right then left then, as if he was speaking heard, “for the weight you carry.”

Noted, she smiled a little. He discarded her hands back to her side and hard but softly, gripped her waist and kissed her both sided hips. She felt her cheeks heat up, hearing “swaying, easily grabbing my attention. He then moved onto her bust line. Kissed. Then the area where her heart was left feeling the softness of his lips. 

He massages her sides too as he kisses the most unliked place: her stomach. “Beautiful.”

Slowly moving, he made his way back to her face. Rubbing the tears away, he kissed both her eyes with small kisses. She was still ever heated.  
Smirking, he then kissed her forehead. 

“For thinking too much.” He teased as he felt the room lighten. He reddened cheeks then got longer kisses. “For always turning the brightest shade of red.” 

“They do not-!” She was cut off by his next kiss on her neck. 

“I guess now they do.” Hak laughed a little. Yona’s eyes twitched. Hak didn’t move for a while. He stroked her hair for a few seconds and traced everywhere he kissed.

“Hak?” He stopped. Then as if time stopped. He kissed her lips. First it was hesitant. He left a small peck as if he was testing her. Her eyes flew open seeing a very flushed Hak bent down in front of her before she kissed him back. Then it was longer. The longest of them all! Hak was shocked. Yona was happy. They were happy. 

Hak and her laughed as they fell back onto the floor. The final kiss was shared when they were officially going to be late to work for being in pure, unadulterated love.

-

“Hime-San,” Hak was in a freshly ironed button down and dress pants as he walked past Yona in a black blouse and plaid skirt. “Just know that picking you up is still child’s play!” 

He left the break room with a red Yona halfway out the door and six pairs of eyes on her.

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this short piece haha maybe I should be more confident about myself. We all need a Hak and Yona couple insight though. 
> 
> Btw the eyes on her were the four dragons, Lili, and a (jealous) Soo-won.


End file.
